


Между любовью и смертью

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Смерть и Детектив [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок раскрыл тайны множества смертей. Не удивительно, что он привлёк внимание того, кто заведует этой сферой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Love and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680050) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



_«Ничто, кроме, пожалуй, любви и смерти не имеет значение, и даже значение смерти несколько эфемерно, так как никто ещё не прислал нам достоверного отчёта»._

_Джеральд Даррелл_

***

Ангела Смерти* привлекали элегантность и блеск этого человека.

Нет, Ангел Смерти не стремился к встрече с ним, чтобы заключить в свои объятия. Он всего лишь наблюдал. 

Этот человек приблизился сам, находясь рядом со смертью, погружаясь в её секреты, но не в её мрачный или отвратительный образ, как убийца, проводник смерти − а как тот, кто раскрывает её тайны. И он был тем, кто с самых ничтожных фактов считывал, почему и как она случилась.

Ангел Смерти был очарован. Он видел неограниченные возможности в стремительных речах этого высокого стройного мужчины, а богатые хитросплетения слов были похожи на узорный покров, который он разворачивал перед простым народом, перед толпой, перед россыпью огней, которые сияли не так ярко, как он. Детектив превращал смерть в нечто упорядоченное и достойное пристального взгляда. Ангел Смерти был польщён, возможно даже влюблён, и, конечно, заинтригован.

Он хотел бы приблизиться к этому человеку в обычной обстановке земного существования, чтобы послушать, что и как он говорит. Ведь встреча в открытую прекратила бы его жизнь, что, несомненно, стало бы безвременной трагедией. Нет никаких причин, чтобы уничтожить столь великий шедевр, когда тому не настал предписанный естественный срок. К тому же, никто не спешит бросаться в объятия смерти − разве лишь те, кто самоуправно сокращают свои дни, что путает в ведомстве все планы и графики, требуя заполнения множества бумаг и вызывая головную боль.

Значит, Ангел Смерти должен был тщательно всё спланировать. Он решил, что самый лёгкий способ − выдать себя за друга детектива. 

Отследив нити судеб, он нашёл такого человека по имени Джон Ватсон и познакомился с ним. Это было в пустыне, в другой части света, где велась война. А теперь Ангел Смерти восхищался делом своих рук и тем решительным хладнокровием, с которым бывший солдат встречал опасность и устранял врага. 

И можно было приступать к задуманному. 

Чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к детективу и, отложив накопившиеся дела, устроить себе короткую передышку, Ангел Смерти побудет Джоном Ватсоном в течение одних суток или хотя бы около того. 

Такая возможность представилась несколько дней спустя. Время доктора ещё не наступило, но повороты судеб прихотливы. И Ангел Смерти был поблизости на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, как надо. 

Теперь он всегда был рядом с этими двумя.

***

− Джон! Осторожно!

Джон, обогнав Шерлока и, весь захваченный погоней, устремился за угол здания. Он услышал предупреждающий возглас, но не успел среагировать: тут же его череп пронзила боль, и он упал на землю.

Джон чувствовал, как холод охватывает конечности, а перед глазами замелькали тёмные пятна. _Нет, пожалуйста. Мне нужно попрощаться._

Тут же доктор ощутил рядом чьё-то присутствие. Сначала он подумал, что это Шерлок − из-за того, что перед глазами плыло, он не видел чётко, так ли это. Всё что он мог разглядеть − человек был высоким, худым и темноволосым. Холодные, но нежные губы коснулись его собственных, а мягкая рука осторожно легла на щёку. А потом Джон услышал знакомый голос − как будто старого друга − но это был не Шерлок:

− Всё в порядке. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты заснул. На некоторое время. Проснувшись, ты меня не вспомнишь.

Сознание стало медленно покидать Джона, и он погрузился в сон без сновидений.

***

Шерлок, завернув за угол, увидел Джона у грязной кирпичной стены; подозреваемый тем временем скрылся, но Шерлок и не думал догонять его: всё его внимание было сосредоточено на лежащем у стены неподвижном теле.

Джон. 

Его охватили ужас и паника. 

Джон!

Низко наклонившись над телом друга, Шерлок с облегчением обнаружил, что грудь того равномерно поднимается, а ресницы трепещут. 

Шерлока словно отбросило назад от края пропасти, которая разверзлась под ногами при мысли, что Джон... нет, даже думать об этом не стоит. Присев и обхватив запястье друга, Шерлок проверил его пульс. Быстрый. Потом он положил руку Джону на грудь, чтобы проверить и убедиться, что тот всё ещё дышит. Джон не открывал глаз. По его лбу расплывался большой кровоподтек. Шерлок осторожно его коснулся.

Сзади раздались шаги. 

− Что произошло? − спросил Лестрейд.

− Джона ударили по голове трубой. − Шерлок кивнул головой. − Вот она.

Лестрейд выхватил свой телефон и вызвал машину скорой помощи. В этот момент Джон приоткрыл глаза и что-то пробормотал.

Шерлок наклонился пониже и мягко спросил: 

− Что с тобой, Джон?

− У меня болит голова. Это было неожиданно.

Шерлок фыркнул: 

− Тебя ударили по голове трубой. Чего ещё можно было ожидать? Конечно, это дьявольски больно.

Шерлок не мог скрыть в своём голосе сердитое облегчение. Лицо Джона расплылось в широкой улыбке.

− Это − ты! − сказал он. − Всё сработало!

Шерлок окинул Джона пристальным взглядом.

− Джон, я думаю, что мы должны отвезти тебя в больницу. В том, что ты сказал, нет никакого смысла.

Джон, на мгновение выглядя смущённым, глубоко вздохнул: 

− О, больница. Хорошо. Больница − это очень хорошо. 

Теперь и Лестрейд заволновался: 

− Давай, поднимай его, приятель. Определённо, с ним что-то не так, если он сам туда хочет.

Шерлок закатил глаза и аккуратно и не торопясь помог Джону сесть. Скорая помощь прибыла довольно быстро, и, без какой-либо суеты и сопротивления, Джон уехал с врачами. Лестрейд продолжал выглядеть встревоженным; Шерлок погрузился в раздумья.

***

Несколько часов спустя Джона отпустили. Доктор в A&E** настаивал, чтобы Ватсон остался в больнице ещё на некоторое время, но в целом он выглядел уже вполне нормально. Джон убедил врача, что чувствует себя прекрасно и, поскольку не обнаружилось никаких проблем и на сканировании, ему позволили уехать. Всё это время Шерлок терпеливо его ждал.

Они вышли за пределы больницы. Пока они ловили такси, начал моросить дождь. Шерлок продолжал искоса поглядывать на Джона.

Джон, подняв руку, чтобы поймать на неё капли дождя, почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока: 

− Что?

Шерлок пожал плечами: 

− Ты как будто... изменился. Ведёшь себя по-другому.

Джон поднял на него глаза: 

− Что это означает? Как по-другому? − в голосе Джона послышались стальные нотки. − Ты бы тоже почувствовал себя по-другому, если бы тебя ударили по голове трубой.

Вскоре перед ними затормозило такси, и они в него забрались. 

Поглядывая на Джона, Шерлок понимал − происходит что-то странное, но мысль ускользала и теряла чёткость. Наконец ему удалось упорядочить полученные данные. 

− Я знаю, что обычно, побывав между жизнью и смертью, люди радуются, что остались живы, но ты, кажется, радуешься этому как-то уж очень восторженно. − И именно это беспокоило Шерлока. Взгляд Джона перебегал от уличного фонаря к счётчику такси; он, с восхищением касаясь кожаных заплаток на рукавах куртки, шептал себе под нос _Чудесно_ и _Потрясающе_. Это было странно и неприятно, потому что эти слова Джон говорил только о его работе и дедукции, а теперь это относилось к дождю за окнами.

Джон поджал губы и снова уставился в окно. Через какое-то время он оглянулся на Шерлока − лицо Джона заливал румянец, будто он был смущён тем, что любуется мелькающими за окном видами. 

− Прости. Это просто... ну... всё кажется таким новым, ярким и блестящим. Мне трудно объяснить.

Джон виновато улыбнулся. Шерлок, сощурив глаза, посмотрел на него оценивающе и ничего не ответил. Развернувшись к окну, Шерлок всю оставшуюся часть поездки больше на Джона не взглянул.

Они остановились перед 221Б, и Шерлок, выскочив из такси, оставил Джона позади, чтобы тот, как обычно, расплатился. Шерлок остановился, когда услышал раздражённый окрик _Эй!_. Он повернулся и увидел, что Джон, проигнорировав таксиста, идёт следом. 

− Джон, такси!

− Ах, да... Прости, − вытащив свой бумажник, Джон протянул водителю деньги. Повернувшись, он снова отрешённо улыбнулся. Покачав головой и фыркнув, Шерлок вошёл в квартиру.

Они сняли верхнюю одежду, и Шерлок заставил Джона сесть на диван. 

− Посиди здесь. Вот так. Отлично. Сегодня вечером чай сделаю я. Ты так странно себя ведёшь, кто знает, что ты там заваришь.

Пока чайник нагревался, Шерлок взял с полки кружки и заварку, достал из холодильника молоко. Шерлок, казалось, был полностью поглощён ритуалом заваривания чая, но при этом краем глаза наблюдал за Джоном, продолжающим себя вести всё так же странно. 

Джон, касаясь вещей, книг, мебели, бродил по комнате вместо того, чтобы остаться сидеть на диване. Шерлок увидел, как тот остановился перед черепом и ласково погладил его. Он был почти уверен, что услышал, как Джон что-то прошептал. Шерлок нахмурился. Похоже, Джону нужно было остаться на ночь в больнице.

Ожидая, пока чай заварится, Шерлок задумчиво уставился на сахарницу. Когда напиток был готов, он понёс его в комнату. Джон сидел в своём кресле и улыбался. 

− Ta***, − взяв в руки кружку, поблагодарил он.

Шерлок, усевшись напротив и продолжив наблюдать за Джоном, медленно потягивал чай, притворяясь, будто только этим и занят. Тот, сделав глоток, опять радостно улыбнулся.

Шерлок отставил свою кружку, наклонился вперед и оперся локтями на колени. 

− Кто вы и что сделали с Джоном? − строго спросил он без вступлений и без колебаний. 

Он понял, как бы это ни было дико, что человек, сидящий напротив него − не Джон Ватсон. Его охватила нервная дрожь, когда он осознал, что тот, кто был похож на Джона, двигался как Джон и мог даже иметь тело Джона − им не являлся. Он/оно, возможно, даже не было человеком, как бы абсурдно это не казалось.

Не-Джон, моргнув, посмотрел на него тёплыми голубыми глазами Джона. 

− Хмм... Шерлок... у меня травма головы. Не у тебя. − И он/оно рассмеялся. Смех был совершенно не такой, как у Джона. Совсем не такой. И был не к месту.

Не-Джону стало очень неуютно под взглядом Шерлока. Он что-то пробормотал и нахмурился.

− Я не позволю, чтобы вам это сошло с рук. Вы вернёте мне моего Джона и уйдёте туда, откуда пришли.

Не-Джон вздохнул и с неохотой отставил свою кружку.

− Что же меня выдало? У меня его воспоминания, и я знаю, что делать и говорить, так как же ты понял?

Шерлок быстро заморгал, удивлённый тем, что не-Джон так легко сдался.

− Вас приводит в восторг окружающая действительность. Всё как будто для вас в новинку, вы видите и чувствуете всё как в первый раз − как, например, вкус чая, глоток которого вы сейчас сделали. Но ведь из-за удара, который вы получили по голове, вы должны были пробыть в больнице гораздо дольше, − сделав паузу, он с трудом выдавил из себя конец фразы, − или, возможно, даже умереть. Тем не менее, вы сидите здесь и наслаждаетесь чашкой чая, будто это самое лучшее, что вы когда-нибудь пробовали. И вы даже не заметили, что я добавил в него сахар. Джон пьёт чай без сахара. У вас могут быть его воспоминания, но вы наслаждаетесь сладким чаем − а это на Джона совсем не похоже.

Не-Джон, погрустнев, снова вздохнул. Шерлок, скрестив руки, не отрывал от него взгляда. Его не могли одурачить преступники и убийцы, играющие на эмоциях. И он не собирался быть одураченным кем-то, кто имеет внешний вид его единственного друга.

− Ты прав. Я не Джон. Я просто принял решение оказаться в его теле на какое-то время.

Шерлок приподнял бровь. 

− Зачем?

Не-Джон провёл пальцем по ткани кресла. Видно было, что это доставляет ему удовольствие. 

− Я хотел... − он/оно откашлялся. − Я хотел оказаться рядом с тобой. Ты... заинтриговал меня. − Он/оно пожал плечами.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Не-Джон продолжил: 

− Понимаешь, я наблюдаю за тобой, наблюдаю за тем, как ты работаешь, как раскрываешь загадки. Это похоже на поэзию или музыку, и я захотел оказаться к тебе поближе. Я захотел увидеть то, как ты легко берёшь результаты моей работы и делаешь их красивыми.

− Вашей работы?

− Да, − не-Джон покраснел. − Я − тот, кто близок к самой природе того, что ты изучаешь. − Было что-то в том, как он/оно сказал слово _близок_. От мягкого шёпота − как от выдоха в ухо, как от поцелуя в шею − по позвоночнику пробежала нервная дрожь, свернувшись потом тёплым клубком в животе.

− Что я изучаю? Но я изучаю места преступления, среди которых немало убийств. 

− Нет, − не-Джон встретился глазами с Шерлоком, и слово интимно повисло между ними. − Нет. Не совсем это. Смерть.

Шерлок резко сел прямо. 

− Вы…

− ...Ангел Смерти. 

− Ну, конечно. − Кивнув, Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком.

Не-Джон или Ангел Смерти − так Шерлок теперь называл его/это в голове − задумчиво улыбнулся. 

− Рад познакомиться. − Он/оно протянул руку, и Шерлок, сделав паузу, наклонился вперёд и её пожал.

− Таким образом, вы − мой поклонник. Должен сказать, такое со мной впервые. − Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбку. Несмотря на всю абсурдность происходящего, он был приятно удивлён.

Ангел Смерти поджал губы точно так же, как Джон, и знакомые тёмно-синие глаза затуманились − так бывало, когда друг глубоко задумывался. Он/оно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Во взгляде не-Джона была тоска и что-то ещё, что Шерлок не смог определить сразу же. И было что-то странно знакомое, и не сказать, что совсем неуместное на лице Джона, но взгляд, которым Джон смотрел на Шерлока раньше, никогда ещё не был таким пристальным. Шерлок, будучи очень наблюдательным в отношении скрытых мотивов и мыслей, хорошо знал о чувствах Джона к нему. Но такой взгляд никогда не был направлен на него прежде − и это было пьяняще и волнующе.

Он осознал, что это за чувство, после того, как связал его с Джоном.

Это была любовь.

Не похоть или влюбленность.

Во взгляде были свет и тоска − это была любовь, чистая и безыскусная. 

Джон любил Шерлока. 

Ангел Смерти любил Шерлока.

Шерлок снова откинулся на спинку стула. От увиденного в глубине синих глаз он испытывал неловкость. Одно дело − чувства Джона, задвигаемые им самим на задний план и смиренно ожидающие отклика. И совсем другое − Ангел Смерти, который хочет вас, желает вас, но не в сексуальном плане.

Шерлок наклонился вперёд ещё раз. 

− Вы планируете отпустить Джона? Или это тупиковая ситуация? 

Ангел Смерти, улыбнувшись восхитительной, мягкой улыбкой Джона, потянулся за кружкой, и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, сделал глоток чая. Глубокое сожаление отразилось на его лице.

− Нет никакого тупика. Я, хоть и скрепя сердце, отдам тебе твоего Джона. Я был готов остаться в его теле и подольше, если бы ты не заметил меня, но теперь игра закончилась. − Снова грустная, но чудесная улыбка появилась на лице собеседника. Что-то кольнуло в груди Шерлока, но он не был уверен насчёт причины.

− А из-за того, что вы какое-то время владели телом Джона, у него не будет никаких неприятных последствий? − В голосе Шерлока, обращённом к Ангелу Смерти, слышалась робкая мольба. Не-Джон кивнул, на его лице отразилось понимание.

− Нет. Из-за этого он будет чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, чем если бы я не вмешался. Он угодил бы в больницу на больший срок, если бы был только сам собой. Не самая серьёзная травма, но на некоторое время он из строя бы вышел. Завтра он проснётся, как будто ничто не случилось. Джон будет помнить, что получил удар по голове, но предположит, что ты его забрал из больницы, чтобы он выздоравливал дома. − Он/оно глубоко вздохнул. − Я думаю, мне пора идти.

Но было что-то ещё. Что-то невысказанное.

− Вы хотите узнать что-то ещё. Вы хотите спросить меня о чём-то.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

Лицо существа, сидящего напротив и имеющего облик лучшего друга, вспыхнуло румянцем. 

− На самом деле − ничего такого... ничего особенного. 

Шерлок просто смотрел, ожидая.

Не-Джон пожал плечами и перевёл глаза с ковра под ногами на лицо Шерлока. Он/оно глубоко вздохнул, как будто перед погружением на глубину: 

− Может быть, я могу получить поцелуй? Прежде чем уйду?

И в его голосе тоже были свет и тоска. 

Шерлок быстро заморгал. Он отметил, что его собственное дыхание участилось.

− Я… я не хочу сделать что-то − или чтобы вы сделали − с телом Джона без его согласия. Это было бы... не очень хорошо.

Не-Джон рассмеялся: 

− Не волнуйся об этом, Шерлок. Я же знаю, что творится в его голове. Он тоже хотел бы этого. Но он никогда не попросит тебя об этом. Он слишком ценит вашу дружбу. Но он тебя желает. Вам будет очень хорошо друг с другом. − В глазах Не-Джона сверкнуло сожаление.

Шерлок почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

Он слабо кивнул.

А затем, прежде чем он смог бы передумать и прежде чем сожаление и неуверенность удержали бы его, он встал и приблизился к Ангелу Смерти в теле Джона.

Шерлок стоял и смотрел в глаза друга − такие же синие, как океан. Протянув руку, он провёл ею по хорошо знакомому и любимому лицу. Обхватив длинными пальцами затылок Джона, он нежно коснулся мягких волосков на его шее. Джон вздрогнул, его тело охватил трепет. Он задышал в унисон с Шерлоком. Склонившись, Шерлок легко прикоснулся к чуть пересохшим губам Джона своими. Касание было мимолётным, но между ними будто проскочила электрическая искра. 

Джон поднял руки и, обхватив затылок Шерлока, запустил пальцы в волосы. Теперь он сам возобновил поцелуй, ловя приоткрытые губы и на мгновение касаясь тёплым и нежным кончиком языка, что оказалось удивительно сладким ощущением. 

Мягкий стон на два голоса растаял в воздухе.

Неторопливо и бережно они оторвались друг от друга. Тёплая улыбка осветила лицо Джона, а в глазах замерцали озорные искорки.

− Ты действительно должен когда-нибудь попробовать всё это с твоим Джоном. Я думаю, что ты был бы приятно удивлён.

Шерлок, ощущая всем телом что-то, что можно было бы назвать блаженством, быстро заморгал.

Потом тело Джона дёрнулось, и, закрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку кресла. Лицо и конечности расслабились.

Шерлок, обхватив поясницу Джона, осторожно поднял его, и, закинув его руки к себе на плечи, повёл в свою спальню. Это было легче, чем подниматься с ним по лестнице.

Положив Джона на свою кровать, Шерлок снял с него обувь и укрыл пуховым одеялом. Потом осторожно провёл рукой по волосам спящего и, уходя из комнаты, выключил свет.

Он растянулся на диване, собираясь провести оставшуюся часть ночи в раздумьях.

Он лежал там, ожидая рассвета.

Ожидая возвращения Джона.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − «"Смерть" по-русски слово женского рода, но это условность, грамматика». (Борис Акунин, «Любовница Смерти»).  
Далее по тексту Смерть будет как Ангел Смерти − персонаж мужского рода. В контексте этой истории так будет гораздо уместнее. ;) Иначе будет путаница − он, она, оно. :)  
** − A&E − приёмное отделение скорой помощи.  
*** − Ta (англ. устарев.) − Спасибо.


End file.
